


Сюрприз

by Jadaite



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: M/M, Vignette
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-26
Updated: 2008-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29653788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadaite/pseuds/Jadaite
Relationships: Brad Crawford/Schuldig





	Сюрприз

В холле было подозрительно тихо и назойливо пахло таблетками. Шульдих осторожно прикрыл дверь, снял ботинки, чтобы не нашуметь, и прокрался вглубь дома. У него на загривке шерсть стояла дыбом, и цветы в руках показались верхом идиотизма. Он подкупил одного из ученых РКц, сдал все тесты в рекордно короткие сроки и заморочил голову сотрудникам в аэропорту. Он даже раскошелился и оплатил услуги приятеля из группы оракулов, который прикрыл его щитами. И все это для того, чтобы сделать сюрприз своему боссу, вернувшись раньше положенного срока. Но, попав домой, он обнаружил какую-то болезненную тишину. И показался сам себе законченным кретином. Ну кто ему сказал, что его будут ждать?

Он поднялся наверх и заглянул в кабинет Кроуфорда. Не с первого взгляда он различил в полумраке комнаты усталого мужчину. Тот не шевелился. Судя по огрызкам эмоций и атмосферы, которую ловил Шульдих, у Кроуфорда была мигрень. А таблетками, видимо, пахло потому, что она не проходила.

Шульдих тихо поскребся в кабинет и не нашел ничего умнее, чем просто сказать:

— Привет... А вот и я. Я скучал.

Цветы нелепым веником были засунуты подмышку.

Кроуфорд медленно повернул голову, оглядел нарисовавшийся в дверной раме портрет и тихо вздохнул.

— С тобой всё в порядке, — скорее, констатировал он, нежели задал вопрос.

— Да, — растерянно отозвался Шульдих, который не ожидал такого приёма.

— Это хорошо, — отсутствующим голосом сообщил Кроуфорд и медленно поднялся из-за стола. — Потому что я не вижу твоё будущее последние две недели.

В голове Шульдиха будто взорвалась мина, всё сразу встало на свои места: и синяки под глазами начальника, и его мигрень, и этот спокойный голос, в котором угрозы больше, чем во всех ядерных шахтах США. Он с досады чуть не врезал себе веником по лбу. Чем он думал, когда просил заблокировать видения своего будущего на пару недель?!

— Я тебя люблю, — жалобно пропищал он, как будто это было оправданием любой глупости.

Кроуфорд подошел к замершему Шульдиху, рассматривал его лицо пару минут, на протяжении которых телепату казалось, что его сердце поседело на пару десятилетий, и, притянув к себе, поцеловал.

Возможно, для кого-то другого это и не было оправданием, но Кроуфорд давно уже привык. В конце концов, он не ждал ничего другого, когда пускал рыжий хаос в свою жизнь.


End file.
